


Love can weather any storm

by Geekyjuvia25



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Multi, Other, Storm Chasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekyjuvia25/pseuds/Geekyjuvia25
Summary: Hisui E Fiore is a popular meteorologist for the local news station. One day a powerful tornado's is heading towards Crocus and she wants to get the best coverage possible. So she joins the Thunder Legion. A popular group of Stormchasers ran by their leader Laxus AKA the Thunderbeast. They were only supposed to work together the one time but what happens if they keep meeting afterwards. Will love bloom between these two? Laxui Stormchaser AU
Relationships: Bickslow/Lisanna Strauss, Evergreen/Elfman Strauss, Freed Justine/Mirajane Strauss, Laxus Dreyar/Hisui E. Fiore, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

The bar quiets down as the Crocus evening news comes on. Everyone loves watching channel 6 news. Most men bewitched by the beauty of the anchor women, Mirajane Stauss and Lucy Heartfilia. " This is the Crocus evening news at 10 with your hosts Lucy Heartfilia and Mira Strauss, Weather with Hisui Fiore, and later sports with Jet and Droy." Laxus drowns it all out. He only watches the news for one specific reason. He watches for the weather report not because he wants or needs to know the weather, he can figure that out himself. 

No it's because he is entranced by the channel's meteorologist, Hisui Fiore. Her jade eyes and emerald hair make her a beauty unlike any other. Not only that but the way she is so animated and passionate about her work makes her so entertaining. He could listen to her talk about weather all day. Usually he reserves that for work alone but its different when it's her, not that he would ever tell anyone or admit it. 

His friends would never let him live it down and since they are stormchasers, who spend a lot of time in their van, he isn't too keen on letting them in on things they can tease him about. Suddenly they announce it's time for weather and his eyes snap to the screen. There she is Hisui Fiore, the most popular meteorologist in Crocus.

"Thank you Mira, tonight's forecast calls for a drop in temperature with scattered showers, so make sure you bring an umbrella if your going to be out and about." She says with a cute wink. Wait, cute? Stop that Laxus. Get a grip dude. People will think you've gone soft and we can't have that. He watches the weather report, of course he knows there is a threat of storms at any moment. This is of course the season for them. After the weather report he leaves the bar and heads home to his small apartment ready for a new day tomorrow.

**Meanwhile at Crocus TV Studio**

The news wraps up for the night and Hisui prepares to leave. "So girl, any love life info for me?" Mira asks approaching her. Mira and Lucy are good friends of hers. "Not since last time you asked Mira." Hisui replies amused. Lucy giggles and joins them as they all gather their things and walk out together. "I heard they suspect a big storm to hit soon." Lucy says, looking up at the cloudy sky. The air is humid and chilly now that it's nighttime. 

They head to their cars, all having parked near each other. It was a nightly routine to ensure safety. Each girl also has some kind of defense. The city can be unsafe at nighttime , so it's better to be prepared for anything. "If a big storm does hit I wanna get the best coverage on it. Maybe I can join the stormchasers. Oh, that would be so exciting. If my father had allowed me then I would've been one of them." Hisui replies excitedly. 

"Why would you do that? Isn't it dangerous?" Mira asked. "Yes but I want some excitement." Hisui replies. "There are better ways to do that and not risk your life." Lucy chimes in. They reached their cars and bid their goodbyes. Hisui slips into her seat and sighs. Of course, her friends wouldn't understand her fascination with storm chasing. 

She has always been fascinated by the sky and the weather. Storms in particular but her strict father wouldn't allow such a dangerous lifestyle. So she went with the next best thing and she was quite good at it. She is considered the best in the area and became popular because of it. She drives home lost in thought and hoping for something to break the boring cycle that her life seems to be stuck in. 

**The next day**

Hisui gets a call to come in early. She rushes to work. A tornado is heading to Crocus. A catagory F5 and they want her to handle coverage with her cameraman and friend Elfman Strauss. He also happens to be Mira's younger brother. "So how are we gonna do this?" He asks. As they reach the parking lot, Hisui spots a familiar van. It's the thunder legion tornado intercept van. This is perfect for her. She can tag along. "Look Elf, it's the thunder legion. Let's go with them. Stormchasers always have the best footage" Hisui squeals. He already knows her obsession and agrees saying it's manly.

She runs up to the open van and trips, falling right into someone. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to. I just tripped and fell." She says. She looks up forgetting her messy appearance. In front of her is a tall muscular blonde man with a scar on his face and striking golden orange eyes. It's Laxus, the Thunderbeast. 

**Just earlier with the thunder legion**

We were heading to the station to grab some cameras to find storm footage. As we are prepping to head out, a blur of green hair bumps into me. She starts apologizing. Once she looks up, He freezes. It's Hisui and she's here. 

They both seem to snap out of it at the same time. "Could we join you guys?" Hisui suddenly asked with sparkling jade eyes. "Not a chance Princess. It's too dangerous for you." Laxus manages to sound nonchalant. "Princess? I'm no princess and I'm not scared. Besides I can take care of myself. Please let us go. I'm gonna cover the storm and you guys from the van." Hisui snaps. How dare he call her princess.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Laxus tries to reason. Just then his team walks over. "What's up over here?" Evergreen asks. She had noticed Hisui getting annoyed. "I was asking to come along with my cameraman. And Sparky over here is being stubborn and said no." Hisui huffs. "Sparky? That's a great one." Bickslow says laughing. Freed tries to hide a chuckle. Evergreen waves at Elfman. They had actually recently started dating. 

"I think it would be nice to have another girl along actually and some better coverage too." Evergreen cuts in. Hisui smiles and sees the other two men in the thunder legion agree with her. With that settled , everyone climbs into the van. Elfman films from the passenger seat and Evergreen is driving. Freed and Bickslow are setting up the other cameras and equipment. Hisui is helping Laxus in the back even though its quite cramped and he's sulking from being teased. 

"So Sparky, are we gonna drive right into its path?" Hisui asked. "Don't call me that, Princess. And we are definitely going too. But you stay in the van though. This one is the best type, designed to be damn near impossible to be picked up or damaged by a tornado. So it's the safest place for you." Laxus orders. She raises an eyebrow.

"You don't want me to call you Sparky, right?" He nods and she gets in his face. " Then don't call me Princess. Its Hisui. Got it?" She says glaring. He smirks at her. "I like princess better." He teases. "Whatever you say, Sparky." She quips right back. This woman is a handful. Not what he expected.

"Approaching the storm, Laxus!" Evergreen calls. Freed and Bickslow hand him the equipment. The sound of the tornado is almost deafening. He jumps out and sets up the equipment. Then he runs back into the van, dodging debris and fighting the roaring winds. They all hunker down and Hisui keeps a commentary, with input from Laxus and the whole team while Elfman films it.

Laxus and his team have had the same training as Hisui. It is a requirement to be a professional chaser. They follow the storm as it passes them and keep the viewers informed of damages, dangers, and the path it's heading. All in all they make a good team. After the danger passed, they all parted ways. The channel praised them and the lab thanked them for the data collected. 

Hisui and Laxus collapse into their respective beds at their homes. Both go to sleep thinking of the other. It was a one time thing, but both hope they get the chance to do it again.


	2. Chapter 2

Hisui POV:

I get a text as I'm waiting for my coffee order. I grabbed something for myself but also decided to get Mira and Lucy something as well. I pull it my phone and see a message from Mira: "Did you hear about the Award's show tomorrow?" I read. An awards show?   
I reply back: "No, I didn't". 

My order is called and I grab it. I walk out and head to work. I must not have been paying attention cause I bump into someone. I look up and smile. "Hey there Sparky." I greet Laxus. "I told you not to call me that, Princess" I raise an eyebrow. "And I told you to not call me that, so we're even."  
He shakes his head at me. 

"Did you hear that we are up for an award tomorrow?" He asks. "No, I haven't heard. So you'll be there too?" I asked. I'm excited to see him again. "Yeah, would you wanna be my date?" He asks a little nervously. It might be my imagination but I believe he is blushing. "Sure, I'd like that." I smile and reply but inside I'm squealing . He asked me out. Wait till I tell Mira. Ever since the storm a month ago, she's been teasing me about him.

I never should have mentioned the crush. I ran into him a couple times but they were brief. I hurry to work and hand the girls their coffee. They thank me and we all get our makeup done by Lisanna Strauss, Mira's little sister. They squeal when I tell them about my date. "He is so hot, Hisui. You're lucky." Lucy says. 

"We all have dates. That's awesome." Mira replies. "Who are you taking?" I ask curiously. "Lucy is taking Natsu, You and Laxus, I am with Freed, Elfman is taking Evergreen, and Lisanna and Bixslow." Mira says with a happy grin. She's a major match maker so no doubt she is happy.

We do the newscast and head to our cars when a guy tries to grab Lucy. She screams and struggles. Mira pepper sprays him and I get my taser after him and we run away. Luckily, Elfman was there and called the cops. He stayed with us for protection and made sure the man didn't escape till the cops took him away. We thank him and head to our cars and head home. 

**Time Skip: The night of the Award Show**

Mira had us all come to her place to get ready. I put on my dress. It's a strapless purple gradient that goes from dark to a lighter shade. It is a bit long but with heels it will be fine. I put on my strappy heels and let Mira do my hair and makeup. 

By the time we are all ready, the doorbell rings. That's probably the guys. Lisanna gets the door and all the guys walk in. When Laxus sees me he freezes. His eyes widen and he blushes. Why is he looking at me like that? 

"You look amazing, Princess. Did you pick my favorite color on purpose?" He finally says. I blush. "Of course not Sparky. Glad to know you like my dress though." I smile. He offers me his arm and I take it. Walking outside, I give him a look. "Are we seriously taking the TIV van?" I ask looking at the van painted bright yellow with cartoon like images of storms and the thunder legion members on it. He smirks at me. "Of course how else would they know it's me?" He asked grinning. 

I sigh and get in the van and wonder why I like this idiot. The back opens and the rest of the couples squeeze in. It was a tight fit with the three of the thunder legion members, the three Strauss siblings, and Lucy with her date, Natsu. He is a local firefighter and they recently started dating. Once everyone got situated, Laxus started the van and headed towards the venue. The award show isn't too far from Mira's penthouse apartment. 

We get out and hear lots of cheers as the cameras snap our pictures. Other reporters are covering it tonight since we were the ones being nominated. Another shock was the Mayor was hosting it. I sigh once again because that means if I win my dad will be the one presenting my award. I feel he will embarrass me somehow. 

We smile for pictures and hear people already asking about our dates and asking for dating confirmations. We ignore them and move into the banquet hall and find the table we are all sitting at. We sit and chat for a bit. I sip on my wine and look around. A lot of people from the news station and TV shows are around. 

The lights dim and I look up to see my dad on stage. "Welcome to our local television award show. Thank you all for being here tonight." Toma Fiore speaks up. He seems to be standing on something to make him taller. I tune out most of the show, until it gets to where we are concerned.

"Nominees for best storm coverage are: the thunder legion plus Hisui E. Fiore, the twin dragons, and quatro cerberus." Arcadios, his assistant, hands him the envelope and he opens it. "The winners are the thunder legion and my daughter Hisui E. Fiore." He cheers and Laxus leads me up on stage. Surprisingly my father didn't embarrass me. We smile with Laxus and his team and hold up the award and they take a picture of us. 

Shortly after, Mira and Lucy win the award for best news anchors. I win another award for best meteorologist. After the award show I head to the van. Laxus stops me and leads me away. "Actually I rented a car for us to take to your house. I wanted to take you home without having to cram into the van again." He helps me into a nice car. 

He drives me home and walks me to the door. It's been a long day. "I had fun with you tonight. Would you like to do this again sometime?" He asked. "Yes, I would like that." I managed to say calmly but inside I'm squealing happily. He then leans down and kisses me. I freeze for a second in shock before kissing him back. My heart is pounding when the kiss breaks. We both are flushed and breathless. He bids me a goodnight. My legs feel like jelly as I close my door. My thoughts race as I head to bed in a daze. I'm definitely falling for Laxus or, as I like to call him, my Sparky.


End file.
